Baekho
|birthday = July 21, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 175cm |weight = 63kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Baekho (백호; Kang Dongho (강동호)) is currently an idol under PLEDIS Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #13 in the finale being eliminated, and unable to make it into the lineup for Wanna One. Career & History In 2012, Baekho debuted as a member of Nu'est with their single "Face". In 2017, him, and fellow members JR, Minhyun, and Ren entered Produce 101 Season 2. After Produce 101, Baekho returned to Nu'est and they formed a sub-unit in Minhyun's absence called Nu'est W. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Nu'est Korean Albums * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * RE:Birth (2014) * Q Is (2016) * Canvas (2016) * Happily Ever After (2019) * The Table (2019) Singles * "Face" (2012) * "Action" (2012) * "Hello" (여보세요) (2013) * "Sleep Talking" (잠꼬대) (2013) * "Good Bye Bye" (2014) * "Shalala Ring" (2014) * "I'm Bad" (2015) * "Na.Na.Na.Namida" (2015) * "Overcome" (여왕의 기사) (2016) * "Love Paint (Every Afternoon)" (2016) * "A Song for You" (노래 제목) (2019) * "Bet Bet" (2019) * "Talk About Love" (2019) * "LOVE ME" (2019) Japanese Albums * Bridge the World (2014-15) Nu'est W Albums * W, Here (2017) * Who, You (2018) * Wake, N (2018) Singles * "If You" (2017) * "Where You At" (2017) * "Dejavu" (2018) * "Help Me" (2018) Collaboration * "I Don't Care" (with Spoons) (2018) * "Let's Love" (with Spoons) (2020) OST * "Let Me Out" (A Korean Odyssey) (2017) * "And I" (Mr Sunshine) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Nu'est Korean * Face (2012) * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * Good Bye Bye (2014) * I'm Bad (2015) * Overcome (2016) * Love Paint (every afternoon) (2016) * Bet Bet (2019) * Talk About Love (2019) * LOVE ME (2019) Japanese * Shalala Ring (2014) * NA.NA.NA. (2015) Nu'est W * If You (2017) * Where You At (2017) * Dejavu (2018) * Help Me (2018) Collaboration * I Don't Care (2018) * Let's Love (2020) Television * Making of A Star : Landing Operation (MBC Every 1, 2012) * MTV Diary (SBS MTV, 2013) * Nu'est in Love (Mnet, 2013) * Nu'est Latin Dream Show (MBC Every 1, 2014) * Nu'est Private Life (imbc, 2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * NU'EST Road Film * Their Distance (Two Strangers) Gallery Kang Dongho Face.jpg|"Face" Kang Dongho Action.jpg|''Action'' Kang Dongho Hello.png|''Hello'' Kang Dongho Sleep Talking.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' Kang Dongho I'm Bad.jpg|"I'm Bad" Kang Dongho Q Is.png|''Q Is'' Kang Dongho Canvas.jpg|''Canvas'' Kang Dongho W Here.jpg|''W, Here'' Kang Dongho Who You.jpg|''Who, You'' (1) Kang Dongho Who You Promo 2.jpg|''Who, You'' (2) Kang Dongho I Don't Care Teaser.jpg|"I Don't Care" Kang Dongho Waken Promo 1.jpg|''Wake, N'' (1) Kang Dongho Nuest W Waken Promo.jpg|''Wake, N'' (2) Kang Dongho Waken Promo 2.jpg|''Wake, N'' (3) Kang Dongho Happily Ever After Promo 1.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (1) Kang Dongho Happily Ever After Promo 2.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (2) Kang Dongho Happily Ever After Promo 3.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (3) Baekho The Table Promo 2.jpeg|''The Table'' (1) Baekho The Table Promo 3.jpeg|''The Table'' (2) Baekho The Table Promo 4.jpg|''The Table'' (3) Baekho The Table Promo 5.jpg|''The Table'' (4) Baekho BAEKHO-liday Promo 1.jpg|"BAEKHO-liday" Produce101 Kang Dongho Produce 101.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kang Dongho Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 플레디스ㅣ강동호ㅣ루프 스테이션 활용의 좋은 예 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ강동호 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ강동호 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ강동호(플레디스) vs 강다니엘(MMO) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 플레디스 강동호, 김종현, 최민기, 황민현 ♬너 때문에 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강동호 - BTS ♬상남자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강동호 - BLACKPINK ♬불장난 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Playing With Fire Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강동호 - Knock ♬열어줘 @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Open Up Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Nu'est Category:Nu'est W